Ravenous Feast
by LeCrazyWaffle
Summary: Living substances...are his domain. [One-Shot] /Cover done by Nightwing-Kain, check his DeviantArt!/


**A/N:** Alright, for those who have been following me(if there are left any), I want to say that I'm back - refreshed,renewed,reloaded, etc. So, if you want to ask me about my previous stories, DO NOT do it in the review section - just PM me and I'll answer you. If you do want to review the story itself, feel free to do so!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own either Warframe nor HunterxHunter.

 **This story is set in the middle of the Chimera Ant Arc**.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the situation she got herself in.

Of all the things she could encounter by pure dumb (un)luck - thieves, murderers, rapists, or even all three of the types, she had the worst misfortune of being noticed by a group of those monsters that appear on TV. Chimera Ants, they call them.

She thought at first that they looked cute...until gruesome deaths were shown to the public. Deaths of many innocent people that where in the wrong place and time, deaths by the hands of those Chimera Ants. She seen what they could do - heck, that orange lion bastard killed a journalist in front of million viewers!

So she ran, and prayed that these monsters were slow, unlike that psychopathic cheetah that took the fingers of the police officers in the other town.

She ditched the groceries she was carrying to her sick mother and alcoholic father, the things she disguisted in just looking at them, much less buying them.

She ran as fast as she could...but not fast enough.

"Gooooooooochaa humaaaan!"

The voice screeched behind her as she felt the razor sharp claws on her stomach and chest, groping her violently - making her scream in terror. She was then thrown on the ground with such force that a she felt a rib of hers crack like a twig, and gasped of the pain.

She now had a clear vision of her pursuers - 5 of those monsters, with their antlike arms and limbs, and various animal looks, all of them standing on the open square of the town.

2 monkeys,a dog,a fly and a snake. Sounded like a beginning of a very bad joke.

"You know, I've always wondered of our phySSSionomy - maybe we will have a little...how do you call it?" The Snake Ant spoke, turning to the Dog for the word reminder.

"FUN, YOU MEAN! OH YES, OH YES - LOTS, AND LOTS OF FUN!" The Dog Ant hysterically said, as he got excited by just saying that.

"How about we breed her? I mean, if it doesnt work in that way, we could always eat her, right?" The Fly Ant noted.

"Good point." Both of the Monkey Ants said.

The girl couldn't believe what she just heard - breed her, as in having...?

"Please, let me go! I just want to live a normal life!" The girl yelled. She honestly didn't know what to say to them, so she tried the best she could. However...

"Weeeeelllll, here's the problem - you can't, because from now on - you'll be our plaything! Don't worry tho, because in this hole of a town - no one will hear you screams!" The Fly Ant said as he was slowly approaching the soon-to-be another Chimera Ant victim.

"Guys, we got company." Both of the Monkey's said as they pointed towards the fountain of the square.

The Chimera Ants turned to see this onlooker, and...it was quite a sight.

The human they thought it would be wasn't exactly human - as he,she, or it was looking like it was suffering a number of parasitic illnesses, with it's gray skin and weird looking meaty tube coming from it's torso. They also noticed a few sickly meat sacks on it's limbs, but the most distinct part was it's face.

It didn't had a face! Instead, it had a weird looking meaty ball with a few additions that appear to be claws that hold the ball.

The Fly Ant got a little nervous, since - being the smartest in the gang, didn't felt like the new arrival was a Chimera Ant. His other comrades, however, were an exception...

"WANNA JOIN THE FUN, MATE? IT'LL BE FUN!" The Dog Ant hoped around the stranger, until his hops ended - with the stranger's fist ending on his face.

The Snake Ant barely managed to dodge the oncoming flying Dog Ant, and went to his battle position.

"You just signed yourSSSSelf a death SSSentence!" The Snake Ant said as he spat a highly acidic venom at the stranger, to which it just side stepped.

In the next moment, the stranger performed a fast bullet-jump towards the Snake, making contact and knocking the Snake on the ground. When the stranger got on it's feet, he lifted his leg up, and upon ground contact, a numerous sets of spikes ruptured from the ground, like a shockwave, towards the Snake - piercing it's body, with all of the Ants limbs and blood flying to the air. The Snake didn't even had the time to make a sound.

"We're going to eat your organs out, bastard!" The Monkey Ants yelled as they jumped in the air to perform a fist smash. The stranger, however, predicted their move and did something no one could perceive.

* * *

The girl didn't know if she was to feel blessed of her apparent savior, or cursed, because she encountered an even worse monster.

But the site of the two Monkey Ants being devoured by a floating tentacle monster, along with their cries of terror, somehow didn't made her flinch. Maybe it's because she adapted to the beating of her drunk father, and the constant blames of her mother. Or was she always like this?

The Dog Ant that was punched tried to run for its life, but was stopped dead in it's track, as the stranger lashed out a tendril that pierced the Ant. However, instead of yelling in pain, the Dog Ant just stood with its head looking to the ground. The girl noticed that the eyes of the Dog Ant turned black in color, and it's mouth was slightly open - it looked like he was in a catatonic state.

"You may have been able to kill those weak idiots, but you're in for a surprise from me!" The Fly Ant said. With a clap of his hands, giant flies appeared behind his back and flew straight towards the stranger.

The flies had razor sharp hair legs that could tear a bulletproof vest in mere seconds, but when they attacked the stranger, it seemed like he wasn't fazed at all. It took a few seconds for the Fly Ant to realize, since he saw numerous wounds simply appearing on the catatonic Dog Ant, what was actually happening.

'The bastard somehow linked himself to that idiot, and literally SENDS the damage to him!' The Fly Ant thought.

The stranger didn't waste any time, and responded to the Fly Ants attack.

* * *

The girl has now seen it all.

A field of weird looking pink flowers were just popping from the ground, and it continued to grow farther away from the stranger, with him being the epicenter of the event. The stranger now looked like something inside him has been...

Unleashed.

The apparent beauty of the pink flower field was quickly replaced by high pitched screeches of what it seemed to be - maggots?

The maggots weren't wasting any time and quickly started to devour the Dog Ant and the remains of the other deceased Chimera Ants, but the small hungry creatures didn't even approach the girl.

"You...WHAT ARE YOU?!" The Fly Ant screamed as he stood in shock - the Chimera Ants were supposed to be the pinnacle of biological evolution, the top of the food chain, the ones that will eradicate humans and use them for supper!

The question of the Fly Ant will be forever remained unanswered to him, as the Maggots quickly attached to all of his limbs, quickly eating him - like a pack of hungry piranhas.

Nidus looked to the clouded night sky, and with him, the rain began to pour down on the ground, seemingly refreshing the ravenous field of Infestation he created while washing the blue blood of the devoured Chimera Ants.

"Who...who are you?"

Nidus turned to the little girl he actually didn't meant to save, as his prime objective was to satisfy the hunger he had.

"Before you leave...I want to say - thank you!" The girl said with a deep bow.

Nidus looked at the girl - she was supposed to be terrified, to be running from him, or even scream in terror, but she does none of that. Instead, she thanks him. What a strange interesting girl...

He approached her, and lifted her bowed head with his hand, showing to her that she doesn't have to do that. As he was walking away from the square, now drenched in the mixture of water and Chimera Ant blood, the girl put her hand on his shoulder, like she wanted to stop him.

"Will...will I ever see you again?" The girl asked.

After a short pause, Nidus did the one thing he could do.

He nodded.

* * *

"Well, this is quite a mess."

Morel and his student, Shoot McMahon and Knuckle Bines were examining the town square where the alleged Chimera Ant massacre happened.

"Boss, it looks like something ate them!" Knuckle noted, as the dried Ant corpses where baking in the hot sun, missing out every organ,muscle,tissue they had.

"Will this affect our plan?" Shoot asked, with a serious look given to his teacher.

Morel just approached to a Chimera Ant corpse, where he noticed a pink tendril like flower emerging from the skull. The Hunter picked it up and examined it.

"Normally... I would say yes. But I have this feeling that - whoever or whatever did this - could prove to us as a potential ally in this war." Morel said as he returned the flower to it's original position.

"How do you know it, Boss?" Knuckle asked.

Morel placed his enormous wrapped up pipe on his right shoulder, and turned to both of his students.

"You could say - it's a hunch."

* * *

 **A/N :** Planning to do one more Warframe/HxH short, along with a Warframe short crossover(with what, I won't tell you now), and then I'll be posting up a poll of what you guys would want more.

Read,review,favorite,like,hate,idc I'll luv ya anyway.

Steel Meridian General, dismissed!


End file.
